Yo ho!
by Captain Kisa
Summary: Having spilled lemonade on her DVD player, Victoria suddenly finds herself sucked into Pirates of the Caribbean. Will the selfproclaimed voodoo pristess be able to survive the cheating, swashbuckling ways of pirates? No pairings.
1. Yay seventeen hundreds!

**Yo ho!  
****By: Captain Kisa**

**Disclaimer:** Own POTC, I do not. I wish I was smart enough to come up with something like that…

_Ohsmigod, it's an 'author gets sucked into POTC' fic. Everyone run screaming! No, please don't. Then I'd be sad that no one likes my story… Yeah._

_Two chapters for the price of one! Well, not really, since you're not paying. But I decided to put two chapters in this one, instead of having one ultra-short chapter._

'_zomg ur fic suxxorzz' is not an acceptable review and will be laughed at/ignored._

* * *

You know, refrigerators can't hold a person. It's true. When you open the door, it looks all nice and roomy inside, but it's rather cramped.

How do I know this, you ask? Simple: I was standing inside the fridge. Why was I standing in the fridge? Because my mom wouldn't let me turn on the AC. Sure, I could've taken off my jacket, but I felt naked without it. It's kinda sad, when your mom won't let you turn on the air conditioning because of the electricity bill we had last month. But you don't want to hear about my parent's financial problems.

"Mooooom," I whined, dragging out the word as I rested my head against the milk. When I didn't receive an answer, I stepped out of the fridge and closed the door. Scowling slightly, I walked out of the kitchen and into the room next to it. It had no real name. Anyway, I shifted through the rack of DVDs, wondering which movie to watch. I settled on _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_. I hadn't seen it in forever, but I bet I could remember most of it.

I skipped from that room to the front front room (We had two front rooms… don't ask why.) and finally to my room, despite the heat. I belly-flopped onto my bed and slipped the earphones onto my ear. Opening the movie case, I took the disc out and put it into the portable DVD player.

"Oh, hey!" I exclaimed as I picked up a bottle of lemonade from the night before. I unscrewed the cap just as the movie loaded and the main menu showed up on the screen. Absentmindedly, I hit the play button and lifted the bottle to my mouth. My cat just happened to jump on my shoulders then, forcing the half-full bottle out of my hands and onto the DVD player.

"NO!" I yelled as the small machine emitted a whirring noise. Suddenly I felt like I was being dragged forward. A flash of light, and I was gone.

Out of nowhere, I had the odd feeling that I was being forced forward. Like a current, except without the water. Maybe this was what being thrown up felt like. Anyway, all thoughts of up chucking aside, I suddenly found myself standing. Imagine being about to be electrocuted, and then suddenly finding yourself outside. It was really odd.

Looking down, I realized that I was suddenly wearing a loose white shirt, faded grayish pants, and brown boots. Pirate boots. What the hell? How did I come to be wearing clothes that looked like an extra's costume from _Pirates of the Caribbean_? Was I dead? The only logical explanation was that I was dreaming… maybe that was it. Well, if I was dreaming, then I might as well have as much fun as I could before I was forced to wake up.

"Yay seventeen hundreds!" I shouted, jumping into the air. Needless to say, that little feat got me more than I few curious looks. I wasn't even sure it was the seventeen hundreds anyway. Deciding to explore wherever I was, I took a step forward and stumbled slightly. Damn, pirate boots are odd to walk in. No wonder Johnny Depp gave Jack a swagger! Or maybe he just thought the character needed it… Anyway, I eventually was able to walk without tripping, but I still had a slight swagger. I probably had a Sparrow-ish walk. Curse the deities—or my brain-- for giving me over-sized boots!

Making my way out of the… alley-thing I had appeared in and down the street, I spotted a nice black sash hanging off of a cart. Hey, it's a dream, right? I reached out and grabbed the sash as I passed and tied it around my waist. Congrats to me, I had just committed my first act of piracy. Even if it was stealing a sash.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

Hey, I knew that line! I stopped and looked around frantically, determined to find the source of the voice. Was I dreaming about the _Pirates_ movie?

There! My eyes widened as I spotted a certain captain nicking a small pouch. Oh yeah, Captain Jack is in my dream! I danced a little bit in my mind. As the pirate kept walking along the docks, I decided to follow him; it's not like I had no idea where he was going. Lo and behold, soon enough I found myself following Jack down a ramp. Two men in red coats stopped Jack, who still didn't know I was behind him.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," Murtogg said. He was the skinny one. Yes, I'm lame enough to know their names. Catching him glance my way, I grinned and winked at him.

"I'm terribly sorry, I did not know." Jack responded. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He tried to continue on his way to the ship, but the two men jumped in front of him.

"Apparently," Jack continued as though nothing had happened. "there's some sort of high toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How is it that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians," I piped up as Murtogg opened his mouth. Jack whipped around and gave me a surprised look.

"Why, hello there, love," he greeted.

"Howdy," I responded with a little wave.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, glancing behind me to make sure no one else was following. I ignored him and decided to continue on with the scene.

"It's a fine goal to be sure," I said, turning to Murtogg and Mullroy. I practically memorized the entire movie, so I had no problem reciting Jack's lines. I even adapted his accent. I'm a pro at mimicking voices. "but it seems that a ship like _that_," I gestured to the _Dauntless_ floating in the background, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough. But there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed." Murtogg replied. I _so_ knew he was going to say that.

"I've heard of one!" I said loudly as I watched Jack sneak away to board the ship. Eh, so what if I messed up the dialogue a bit? This could be fun. "It's the terror of the waters. No ship can ever hope to match its speed or power. It's even been said to be able to beat the _Flying Dutchman_ in a race." Yeah, okay, so I've seen _Dead Man's Chest_. It's not like they knew that the East India Trading Company would be taking over Port Royal in a while, or that Davy Jones would soon be under the command of Cutler Becket. Leaning in closer to the two men for emphasis, I whispered solemnly, "the _Black Pearl_." Mullroy chuckled.

"Well, there's no _real_ ship that can match the _Interceptor_." he said.

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship." Murtogg insisted. I nodded slowly, as if I where a monk listening to some sage's advice or something.

"No, no it's not." Mullroy corrected in an 'Are you serious?' sort of voice.

"Yes it is, I've seen it!" Murtogg said.

"You've seen it?" Mullroy asked doubtfully. By this time I was looking from one to the other like I was watching a ping-pong match. I didn't really want to listen to the whole conversation, so I decided to speed things up a bit.

"Excuse me," I interrupted, causing both men to look at me, annoyed. "You have a stow-a-way. Or something." I pointed toward the _Interceptor_, where Jack was pretending to steer.

"Hey!" Murtogg called, snatching up his gun and running up the ramp. "Get away from there!"

Mullroy grabbed my arm and practically dragged me onto the ship as well. I really hoped I wouldn't get arrested. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

"I'm sorry, but it's such a pretty boat. Ship." Jack patted the boat's wheel almost lovingly.

"It _is_ rather pretty– Ow!" I glared up at Mullroy, who had practically pinched me.

"What are your names?" Murtogg demanded, looking from me to Jack.

"Smith." Jack answered without missing a beat. "Or Smithy, if you like."

Murtogg and Mullroy turned to look at me expectantly. I think even Jack was curious as to what my name was.

"Victoria… van Dort." Van Dort? Talk about having a _Corpse Bride _moment.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Miss van Dort?" Murtogg asked.

"I'm somewhat of a voodoo priestess, if you would. I bring good luck. The deities have sent me to watch over Mr. Smith here." I winked at Jack, who didn't seem to off about the fact that he now had a good luck charm.

"And yours, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy asked.

"No lies!" Murtogg added. I couldn't help but snort.

"Well, then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and then raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out." Jack answered truthfully. I managed to applaud him, even with my arm being grasped by Mullroy.

"I said no lies!" Murtogg declared, giving Jack an accusing look.

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullroy muttered out of the side of his mouth. Jack watched them, amused. My arm was beginning to fall asleep.

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," Murtogg replied as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Unless of course," I jumped in. I thing Jack was really getting annoyed with my cutting him off all the time. "he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you." They get me odd looks. Big surprise.

_OMGBIGSPLASHLIKEWOAH!_

* * *

_Yep yep, that's the end of chapter one. I hope it doesn't suck. If there's anything you think I could improve on, please tell me and I'll try harder. Sincerely._


	2. Norrington's bondage fettish

**Yo ho!  
****By: Captain Kisa**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I'd only run it into the ground if I did.

_Welcome back for chapter two! No matter what happens, I will not discontinue this story if I ever loose my… flair for it. I think that's the word I'm looking for. Anyway, the story update thing was being a hobag and removed the breaks I put in chapter 1, so I went back and fixed it. I also noticed a few errors, so I'll make sure to proofread this chapter twice and make sure I get everything. Or at least I'll try._

_PS- I only update my stories when I see that it's off the 'Just in' page. Just so you guys know. _

'_zomg ur fic suxxorzz' is not an acceptable review and will be laughed at/ignored._

* * *

_OMGBIGSPLASHLIKEWOAH!_

Yeah, I exaggerated on the splash. It wasn't really that big. But it was loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"Will you be saving her?" Jack asked me casually. I looked from him to the rippling water with a doubtful look on my face.

"No, I'm good staying here where it's dry." Yep, I'm afraid of water. Well, swimming, more like. Honestly, water is always like, 'rawr I kill you!'. Besides, I probably messed up the flow of the movie; who says the kraken won't show up and eat me the second my skin makes contact with the ocean?

"Do not lose this." Jack commanded, shoving everything in my arms. I had gotten lost in my thoughts, so I didn't even register the few moments that had passed. At least I got his hat! I placed it on my head like a crown, careful not to drop his other effects.

Out of nowhere, the water pulsed. The direction of the wind reversed and the skies became overcast. So much for a beautiful Caribbean day.

"What was that?" Murtogg asked.

"Dat be some baaad voodoo magic…" I mumbled, adapting an accent like Tia Dalma's to add a little 'oomph'.

Murtogg and Mullroy looked at each other and then at me. They probably heard me. And since I was supposed to know more than them about voodoo, they probably believed my little voodoo comment.

It wasn't until then that Jack decided to return with a limp Elizabeth slung over his shoulder. Note to self: attempt to drown.

"She's not breathing!" Murtogg exclaimed, leaning over Elizabeth as Jack laid her down on the docks. I lingered in the background, leaning against a wooden beam and taking good care of Jack's effects.

Jack leaned over Elizabeth and cut open her corset. She immediately coughed up water.

"Never would've thought of that…" Mullroy mused as Jack shoved the corset at him. Jack looked up at him with an expression I don't know the words for.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." The perverted part of my mind made me wonder what they did in Singapore.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked Elizabeth softly as he fingered her Aztec gold medallion. Out of nowhere, the point of a sword was shoved under his nose.

"On your feet." Oh joy, Commodore Whitey here to crash the fun party we where having. As if on cue, about twenty or so redcoats swarmed onto the dock, one pushed my forward so that I was not standing next to Jack. I turned to look at the man who had pushed me.

"Oh wow, you're so forceful!" I said as though I actually enjoyed it. You know, like those kinky people who enjoy their lovers to use force. It felt really weird, seeing as this guy was in his thirties or forties.

"Shoot him!" I really need to start paying attention and stop thinking before I get shot.

"Father!" Elizabeth scolded. She turned Norrington almost pleadingly. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer and a small girl?"

"My daughter, actually," Jack improvised, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me in front of him like a shield. Just my luck, my head was level with his chest. "You wouldn't kill a father in front of his own kid, would you?" I squirmed due to Jack's incredibly tight grip. Of course, he was only using me to save himself. It's how the writers wrote him; I couldn't blame him for that. Of course, I didn't really want to die, even if it was a dream.

"No, I wouldn't. Well, I believe a thanks are in order." Norrington stuck out his hand. Jack reached toward it hesitantly, his other hand not leaving my shoulder. I stamped on his foot to warn him not to, but all he did was tighten his grip. I cringed.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, pirate?" Norrington asked as he revealed a P-shaped brand on Jack's wrist. Stupid Becket.

"Hang him!" the governor commanded. Norrington looked down at me. I didn't particularly want to wink at him; he scared me.

"And you? Pirate as well?" If he meant to be intimidating, it was kind of working.

"No no, my father's the pirate. I'm the voodoo priestess." Bah, it couldn't hurt to tell him that, too. I hoped that people would be a little bit wary of me if they thought I knew voodoo. It didn't work.

"You don't look like one who practices witchcraft," Norrington observed. Hadn't thought of that.

"Well… how many voodoo priestesses do you know?" I asked somewhat obnoxiously. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, I snapped, "Exactly."

"Hang her as well!" Governor Swann commanded. I shot him a dirty look, just because I could.

"Keep your guns on them, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington glanced to the side at Gillette, who immediately took off.

"Irons? Kinky." I bet my sexual references where beginning to unnerve most of the men. Norrington, however, shot me a look that clearly meant for me to shut up. Gillette returned and Jack and I were led off to be shackled. Of course, I couldn't disappear without yelling, "Bondage fetish, much?" back at the commodore.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Ah, good old Elizabeth. I knew she'd try to rescue us! It was in the script after all.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life. And you can't hang his daughter, for she has done us no harm!" She stood in front of us. I flashed a thankful smile and held out my shackled wrists for her to unlock. However, she seemed more determined to get Norrington's permission first.

"Even if he saved your life, he is still a pirate. His daughter might even be one along with him. They are together, after all." Norrington replied calmly.

"Uh, I'm still here! It's not very nice being talking about like you're invisible." I waved my chained hands around wildly. Norrington and Elizabeth continued to argue, despite my input. Jack, however, had different plans. I felt his hat being plucked from my head, and I whipped around just in time to see him grab a dangling rope and wrap it around his hand.

"Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack announced, kicking a wedge and flying into the air, courtesy of he rope.

"And Victoria Sparrow!" I added, kicking a redcoat in the shin and taking off down the docks. My arms flailed wildly, giving me a comical, Jack-like run.

"Open fire!" Norrington shouted from somewhere behind me. Shots rang out, and I let out a small yelp as bullets whizzed past me. I dived behind a group of barrels just as a bullet grazed my arm. I sucked in air through my teeth, making a small hissing sound, and grasped where I had been grazed. No doubt they where aiming to kill. I knew I couldn't stay behind the barrels for long, so I jumped up and continued running.

* * *

_Yay, second chapter finished. I'm on a roll! Time to answer reviews!_

_anna – Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and I will most definitely keep writing._

_Ehlayah – Oh yay, I'm glad I made you smile inside! That makes me happy in my tummy. Congrats on being Captain Jack! D And here is your second chapter!_


	3. Jail birds

**Yo ho!  
By: Captain Kisa**

**Disclaimer:** No, no, I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

_Huzzah, chapter three! I'm so happy. Well, not really, but maybe a little bit. I don't really have anything important to say right now other than I fell during my PE final. It was a speed test thingy. It was funny, but I got a burn thingy on my knee. I gots band-aids!_

_I'm sorry this took so long to put up. Writer's block has attacked! This is the part where you suggest things so that I'll get over my writer's block little by little._

'_zomg ur fic suxxorzz' is not an acceptable review and will be laughed at/ignored._

* * *

Yes, I'll admit, I screamed like a girl while I ran. I reminded myself of Gordy Lachance running from Chopper in _Stand By Me_. Except, I there was no dog chasing me for my nonexistent balls and if I stopped running I would die painfully. I wished they would run after Jack instead. He can't die; it's not in the script.

"Leave me alone you ninnies!" I yelled back at the horde of soldiers chasing me. I wondered why that hadn't caught up with me yet; my shoes where doing a large part in slowing me down.

Apparently I had spoken too soon, because as soon as I turned a corner, I felt something smash into my head.

When I finally regained consciousness, I first wondered why I wasn't dead. Sitting up, I then realized that I felt perfectly fine. I know it doesn't sound all that extraordinary, but usually when people get knocked out by a blow to the head, they're supposed to wake up with a headache. And my arm didn't even hurt! Maybe someone had bandaged it so that I wouldn't bleed to death. I looked between the rip in my sleeve, and was surprised to find that there was no wound. There wasn't even any blood!

"I see you're up," a voice behind me commented quietly. I whipped around in surprise.

"Jack!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes. "Don't do that!"

"Do what, love?" Jack asked innocently.

"Sneak up on me… or… talk when I don't know you're there." I replied somewhat slowly. He remained quiet after that. I couldn't stand the quietness. I couldn't even handle keeping still. Bored, I scooted over to the wall between mine and Jack's cell and the group of pirates next to ours.

"Hey, " I called, flailing my arms to get their attention. A few of them looked over. "Wanna hear a riddle?"

"What is it, missy?" one of them asked.

"Okay," I began, crossing my legs and shifting into a more comfortable position. "Let's start with a hard one. There are twenty people in a square room. Each person has full sight of the entire room and everyone in it without turning his head or body, or moving in any way- other than the eyes. Where can you place an apple so that all but one person can see it?" I sat patiently, waiting for one of the pirates to come up with an answer.

After a few minutes of quiet thinking and incorrect guesses, one of them tried, "On someone's head?"

"DING DING DING, we have a winner!" I adapted an announcer-like voice and pointed to the man that had answered correctly. "Congratulations, you win a brand new Ferrari and a trip to Disneyland! No, just kidding." I added, dropping the voice.

"Give us another one, girly!" A pirate called.

"Alrighty then. A woman has seven children. Half of them are boys. How is this possible?" I heard a movement behind me; I think Jack was starting to get interested in my riddles. I wasn't sure if this one was tough or easy, but I hoped that someone answered it soon.

"One was half boy and half girl?" a pirate suggested. I shot him an odd look.

"Half boy and half girl? Now how is that supposed to happen?" I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a skeptical look, hoping for some sort of dramatic effect. "Nevermind, don't answer that," I added as soon as the pirate began to answer the question.

None of them answered correctly, so I had to give them the answer. After that, I refused to tell them any more riddles and took up singing.

"_They see me rollin'_

_They hatin'_

_Patrolling they try to catch me ridin' dirty!_

_Try to catch me ridin' dirty!_

_Try to catch me ridin' dirty!_"

Now, I normally didn't like rap, but that song just came to me out of nowhere. I crawled over to the edge of my cage and rested my chin on one of the rungs, looking at the soldier who was assigned to watch us.

"Hey, what am I in here for? Ridin' dirty?"

The man shot me an odd look; clearly he thought I wasn't sane. Well, fine. Only one way to prove you're insane: talk to yourself. I did it all the time, so it wasn't like it was anything new to me.

"Well, he's not very nice, is he?" I mumbled to myself, just loud enough for the guard to hear. "I think you should put a curse on him. Because he wouldn't answer me? Well, it was rude! That doesn't mean I should put a curse on him!" I grinned insanely at the man, who was giving me a frightful look. With that, he disappeared up the stairs. Ooh, Port Royal guards are easy to scare! That could come in handy later.

"Father dearest!" I called, standing up and walking back to Jack. I plopped down next to him. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, confused. Note to self: refrain from using modern slang.

"How are you?" I tried again. I knew he knew what that meant.

"Well, fine, aside from the fact that I'm in jail," he answered, leaning against the wall in a bored fashion. I mirrored him.

"Dear, you're Captain Jack Sparrow. And I'm a voodoo priestess." That was a lie. The closest I had ever come to voodoo was a patchwork cat I had bought from Hot Topic. "You'll get out soon enough. But not without meeting up with a few old… 'friends'." Insert air quotations here.

That caught Jack's attention.

"Really? Who?" He gave me an interested look.

"Er… I don't know their names… One has dreadlocks. I think. Well, he's black." I just knew that Jack had no idea who I was talking about. Oh well, he'd find out soon enough.

"_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go,_

_I wanna be sedated!_

_Nothin' to do, no where to go-o-oh,_

_I wanna be sedated!_

_Just get me to the airport, put me on a plane._

_Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane!_

_I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain!_

_Oh no no no no no!"_

I hummed along to "I Wanna Be Sedated", drumming my hands on my knees in time to the beat. No doubt Jack was starting to think I really was insane; the Ramones wouldn't exist for a few hundred years. Oh well, singing was my way of passing the time.

To my left, I heard a shrill whistle. Looking over, I discovered that the pirates next to Jack and I had found a bone and where trying to tempt the dog into giving them the keys to the cell. Yes! Further into the movie I go! I half-wondered if I was going to go through the whole movie before I woke up.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack told them.

"Well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," one of the prisoners shot back.

"Please stop whistling," I interrupted. "You're giving me a headache. Not to mention it's getting annoying."

Suddenly a faint boom sounded. Everyone in the jail looked toward the small windows. Jack stood and looked out.

"It's the _Pearl_." he declared.

"The _Black Pearl_?" one of the prisoners asked, a hint of fear in his voice. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack asked, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and jumped up, trying to see past Jack's shoulder. Of course, I was about a head shorter than him, so that plan didn't work too well.

The pirates stayed at the window, looking out. Out of nowhere, Jack leaped toward me, tackling me to the ground just in time to avoid the wall exploding.

* * *

_End of chapter two. If you guys have any suggestions for the story, tell me please! I have wicked bad writer's block. Heh. Review plzkthx._

_Jasmine – Thank you!_

_JollyVenturer – Really? That's awesome, thank you! I'm glad you don't think my story is marysue-y. I hate marysues. They burn. Heh. Anyway, have another chapter!_


	4. Your mom's fortunes

**Yo ho!**

**By: Captain Kisa**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned _Pirates_. Then I'd have enough money to pay off my parent's debts and buy them a bigger house.

_WOOOSH, chapter four! Not much to say, other than your reviews make me feel so happy. I'm glad you guys like the story! It makes me write more because I know you want to read it._

_Here's your Christmas present from me to you! Hah. You can suggest things to happen; it'd help me greatly._

'_zomg ur fic suxxorzz' is not an acceptable review and will be laughed at/ignored._

* * *

Now, normally I wouldn't complain about lying on the floor with a freaking _hot_ pirate lying on top of me, but I hit that ground pretty darn hard; I could feel a headache coming on. If I was lucky, I wouldn't get a concussion. Of course, being smothered by Jack Sparrow helped. A bit.

Jack jumped off me and ran over to the wall, where the cannon had shot through, leaving a gaping hole. The pirates in the other cell laughed at their luck as they leaped through said hole. Only one turned and looked back at us.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all." And with that, he jumped through the hole and was gone. Jack watched them disappear in the foliage sadly. I, however, was feeling other emotions.

"Part of the wall hit my arm… I'm bleeding. Do you have a band-aid? No, of course not… What about an Ace bandage?"

Jack shot me a look as he headed over to the bars of our cell and picked up the bone that the pirates have previously used in their attempt to get the keys from the dog that held them.

"Don't insult the dog," I warned him as I scooted over and crouched next to him. Jack whistled, gaining the dog's attention.

"Come on, doggy!" Jack urged, waving the bone slightly. "It's just you and us now. Just you, me, and the lass. Come on. Come on, boy. That's a good boy, come on!" The dog was starting to take a few hesitant steps toward us. "Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." A crash sounded somewhere up the stairs. The dog looked up and look off down deeper in to the dungeon. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it!" Jack called after it. "I didn't…"

Jack trailed off as a guard – the same one I scared before – tumbled down the stairs. Two pirates followed the body.

"This ain't the armory," one of them observed.

"Isn't," I corrected. "'This _isn't_ the armory.'" The pirate shot me a look.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow." The two stepped closer to us. The one who had spoken raised an eyebrow as he spotted me. "And a little wench, too."

"Your mom," I shot back. Oh, that was a burn. No, just kidding.

"It'd be in your best interest not to mention his mother," Jack whispered to me, leaning back slightly. The pirate, Twigg, spat on the ground in front of Jack's boots.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." Twigg said. Turning to the other pirate, he added, "His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Your mom's fortunes haven't improved much," I snickered just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Worry about you own fortunes, gentlemen," Jack replied, ignoring me again. All this ignoring was really starting to annoy me. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." The black pirate snarled and grabbed Jack by the throat. Jack's head was thrown back into the path of the moonlight, giving the man's arm a skeletal look.

"Ew," I said, sliding backwards a few inches.

"You know nothing of Hell."

The two pirates turned and retreated up the stairs. I followed them with my eyes, ignoring Jack, who was muttering to himself.

"So, Mr. Sparrow, what are we to do?" I asked, turning around and leaning against the bars of the cell. Jack looked over at me as if he saw me for the first time.

"You. Get me out." He commanded.

"Eh-squeeze me? A-baking powder? You could be a bit kinder. And why do I have to be Houdini?"

"You're the voodoo priestess, are you not? Call up some little beasties to spring me free!"

This was going to be a problem. As I mentioned before, I didn't know the first thing about voodoo, and I certainly wasn't going to summon anything. Besides, Jack kept saying 'me'. If he didn't think he was taking me on his little trip, he was crazy.

"No!" I snapped, crossing my arms. "Just because every girl and their mother thinks you're incredibly hot and would do anything for you, doesn't mean I will. Sure, you're… attractive, but I'm currently infatuated with another pirate." A cursed one, of course. Didn't think I liked the eunuch, did you?

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a half-amused expression. "Feisty young lass, ain't ye?" My turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I wasn't entirely sure what feisty meant, but I didn't think it was bad. We remained silent for a few minutes, just looking around the cell.

"You're not really a voodoo priestess, are you?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"Blasphemy. Of course I am!"

"No, you're not."

Apparently, Jack was smart. Smarter than I thought. Well, he knew a real voodoo priestess, so he could no doubt tell that I wasn't one. So, I did the only thing I could do: I told him everything. About how this whole thing was a movie, and how he wasn't real. It took me a few hours to explain everything to him in terms that he could understand, but I'd have trouble understanding, too, if I was told that I was a fictional character.

"Who plays you?" Jack asked after I had explained actors and actresses to him.

"Me?" I asked, surprised. "Oh, I'm not in the movie. This is all a dream, see. It's not real. Sooner or later I'm gonna wake up and go back to living my normal life, where everyone takes care of their hygiene and girls have seizures at the mere thought of being locked in a cage with Johnny Depp." I grinned slightly for no apparent reason.

"This isn't a dream, love. It's very much real," Jack assured me. I shook my head.

"No, because it's impossible to travel into fictional universes," I replied. Jack paused.

"You aren't supposed to feel pain in dreams, aye?" I nodded. Jack reached over and pinched me. Hard. At my sudden yelp of pain, he smirked. "I told you, it's real." I gave him a hard stare, blinking every once in a while. Suddenly, I started shaking my head rapidly.

"No, y-you're lying. I'm asleep, actually, and I was not sent into a movie," I muttered, my eyes widening. He wasn't right; I'm not in the movie! With the thoughts of this being real and impossible time travel, I did something very uncharacteristic of me.

I fainted.

* * *

_I know that chapter was rather short; I'm sorry! I'll try to make the next chapter longer, okay?_

_Queen B of Randomness 016- Here's your update!_

_ohbugger7- Wow, thanks! I hope I didn't make you wait too long._

_EverD- Well, puppy-dog eyes don't really work on my, but here's your update anyway. Hehe._


	5. Enter the eunuch

**Yo ho!**

**By: Captain Kisa**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Pirates_! Please don't sue me!

_Hello hello! How are you guys? Well, I thought I'd get back to writing; I didn't want to keep you guys waiting._

_Before you start reading, I have a question to ask. Do any of you want to be my beta? It'll be fun! I'll like, ask your opinion on stuff, and you could tell me what you think! Please? But you kinda have to have some form of instant messenger. Heh._

'_zomg ur fic suxxorzz' is not an acceptable review and will be laughed at/ignored._

_

* * *

_

Ah, it was all a dream. I was home, lying on my soft bed. Apparently I had kicked my covers off in my sleep; I was starting to feel a bit chilly. And that scratching sound was my cat wanting into my room.

"Come on…"

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright. There, in the corner, was a pirate trying to pick the lock of the cell. Upon seeing him, I let out a loud shriek.

"Good God, woman!" Jack snapped, cringing and covering his ears. "What the bloody hell was that for?" This time, it was my turn to ignore Jack. I started breathing in shallow gasps. I even pinched myself a few times.

"It's not a dream… not a dream…" I muttered over and over. Pulling my knees to my chest, I started rocking back and forth slightly. Suddenly I looked over at Jack as if seeing him for the first time.

"What are you doing?" Jack had gone back to picking the lock, probably thinking that if he ignored me, I wouldn't scream again.

"Picking the lock so as I can get out of here," he answered as though he were explaining it to a small child.

"'I'? You're taking me with you!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet. Jack looked at me as though I were mental.

"No I'm not. You can take care of yourself," he shot back. I scoffed at him.

"No, no I can't. I don't know the first thing about whatever year this is. What year is it?"

"That's _your_ problem, lass. Ye look like a pirate, why not start acting like one?"

"Because I'm _not from here_! I saved your life from Commodore Stick-up-his-butt, so you owe me!"

"I owe you nothing! You-" Jack cut himself off as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He decided to abandon our argument (which I _so_ took as surrendering) and lay down on the floor, leaving me standing there awkwardly, pointing an accusing finger at the air.

Will Turner practically flew down the stairs. He paused when he got to the bottom and gave me an odd look. Shaking it off, he returned to his original business.

"You," he called, looking down at Jack. "Sparrow!"

"Aye?" Jack and I asked simultaneously. The real Sparrow shot me a quick glare before returning his gaze to Will.

"You are familiar of that ship, the _Black Pearl_?" Will asked, addressing both of us. Jack propped himself up on his elbows.

"I've heard of it," he answered.

"Yeah, I know plenty about it." I replied.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked, turning to me. I shot Jack a smirk before answering.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew sail to Isle de Meurta. It's like secret or whatever, because you can't find it unless you already know where it is."

"This ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be," Will mused, looking down. Returning his gaze to me, he asked, "Where is it?"

"See, that's the thing, love." I said, stepping closer to him and lowering my voice to a whisper. "I don't know where it is. But you see him?" I pointed back to Jack, making it obvious that we where talking about him. I could faintly hear him moving, no doubt to hear what I was saying. "That's my dad. I can convince him to take you, but only if you take me with you. Dad seems to think I'm too young to go or whatever, but if you say it's okay, he'll have to let me!"

Will paused for a moment, thinking over my proposition. I waited patiently, occasionally shooting smug looks over my shoulder to Jack, who was scowling at me.

"Okay." Will said finally, nodding for approval.

"Alright!" I grinned, raising my hand for a high five. Seeing Will's confused expression, I lowered my arm slowly and walked over to Jack.

"Oi," I greeted, crouching next to him. I leaned over and whispered to him in the same manner I had with Will. "The eunuch said he could get you out of this cell if you take him to the _Pearl_. Oh, and you have to take me with you." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I don' have to take ye anywhere," he shot back.

"Ah, the boy says you do. Will Turner's his name." Jack seemed to perk up.

"Oh? No doubt named for his father." I nodded. Jack was silent for a moment. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet. "I'm in," he announced.

"Good. Mr. Turner, if you'd be so kind as to spring us free?"

Will nodded and examined the hinges on the cell door. Turning, he picked up the bench that had been placed against the wall and braced it against the cell door. Pushing down on it, the door lifted right out of its frame.

"Hurry," he urged. "Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects!" Jack replied, shoving me out of the way as he sauntered through the doorway and towards the wall. Will, being the gentleman he is, helped me up. Thanking him, I made my way up the stairs after Jack.

----------

So there we were, climbing up the side of the _Dauntless_. We were all sopping wet, and there was a breeze blowing, which made me shiver uncontrollably. I clenched my jaw to make sure my teeth wouldn't chatter and continued the decent. Near the top, Jack stopped Will and me.

"Here's the plan: we'll pretend to commandeer this ship and kick everyone off. When the other guys come up with _their_ ship, we'll swing over to that one and sail off. Savvy?"

Will and I nodded in unison and jumped over the railing, following Jack.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" Jack announced, making his way down the stairs and onto the deck. Will drew his sword and appeared next to him.

"Aye! Avast!" he said, pointing it at the group of men on board.

"Wannabe," I muttered, lingering just behind my two companions. Gillette and the other men on the ship burst into laughter.

"The ship cannot be crewed by two men and a little girl. You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette told us, still chuckling slightly. I raised an eyebrow and pushed my way to him.

"Little girl? I'm no little girl!" I snapped, kicking him in the shin. "Get in the boat!" I pushed him towards the small rowboat hanging on the side of the ship. Gillette was doubled over in pain, so he couldn't really fight back. Turning back to Jack and Will, I motioned to the other group of men. "Some help would be appreciated."

It took us a while, but we finally got the rest of the men into the rowboat and had them lowered into the water. Jack had taken to instructing Will and I on how to man the ship. Will was currently working with the sails, and I was attempting to do something with a coil of rope. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, but Jack had told me to work with it. I think he just wanted me out of the way.

"Here they come." I looked up to see Jack and Will standing by the wheel and looking back to the port, where a ship was setting sail. The three of us headed toward the front of the ship (I know hardly anything about ships, so I couldn't tell you what it was called. The bow, I think). I dived behind a pile of stacked barrels and hid amongst the rope. Since I was ahead of Jack and Will, I didn't see where they hid.

The dull thud of boots against wood informed me that the _Dauntless_ was being boarded. I pressed myself against the barrels as hard as I could without pushing them over and squeezed my eyes shut. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. My eyes shot open, and I was about to tackle whichever redcoat who was unlucky enough to find me. To my relief, it was Will. Grabbing his hand, I pulled myself up and together we made our way to the side of the boat.

As soon as the three of us had swung over to the _Interceptor_, I heard the Commodore shout something or other. It really made no difference to me, seeing as I had seen the movie and knew that the men wouldn't make it back to the ship in time.

One thing I had forgotten, however, was that they shot at the boat as well. I was painfully reminded of this as a bullet decided it lodge itself in my shoulder. I dropped to the floor, sucking in air through gritted teeth. I heard footsteps approach, meaning someone was kind enough to see what had happened.

"Are you alright?" I heard Will ask. He rolled me onto my back and attempted to pry my hand away from my shoulder. "Let me see it." Reluctantly, I released my grip on my wound slowly. A sudden pain shot through my arm; I balled my good hand into a fist and dug my fingernails into my palm to stop myself from slapping Will's hands away.

"I'm done," he declared. I opened my eyes and gave him a quizzical look. Upon inspecting my shoulder, I found that he had bandaged it. I also noticed that his shirt had become shorter.

"Thank you," I muttered, slightly embarrassed. As a second thought, I jumped on him and hugged him as tightly as I could with one arm. When I pulled back, I noticed that he had turned a bright shade of red. I suppose girls didn't hug guys much back in the sixteenth century.

* * *

_The end of that chapter. Yay? Well, I want to update soon, because I want to introduce Victoria into some of the other characters… won't that be fun? Anyway, you guys are free to suggest anything. Decide that something would be fun to see? Tell me! I want to know!_

_Anyway, time to reply to reviews._

_Queen B of Randomness 016 – You're quite welcome! Here's your second update!_

_EverD – I'm sorry, I'll put that puppy dog eyes don't work in my notes from now on, okay? Yes, it'll make me update faster! Heck yes, I have a sword! I'm putting that baby on my profile!_

_ohbugger7 – That's alright! I'm glad you reviewed! Aw, I'm happy to hear you laughed. Somehow I manage to be funny without even trying. SWEET! That rum is going straight to my profile!_


	6. Trip to Tortuga

**Yo ho!  
By: Captain Kisa**

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns this fandom, blah blah blah.

_You know, I'm really enjoying writing this fic. It's rather fun. Usually I'd be burnt out and out of ideas by now, but not with this story! Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Read on, story lovers, read on._

_Before you start reading, I have a question to ask. Do any of you want to be my beta? It'll be fun! I'll like, ask your opinion on stuff, and you could tell me what you think! Please? But you kinda have to have some form of instant messenger or be willing to download one._

'_zomg ur fic suxxorzz' is not an acceptable review and will be laughed at/ignored._

_Puppy dog eyes don't work on me. Sorry._

_

* * *

_

After embarrassing Will, I made my way down beneath the deck to look for the armory. If I was going to Tortuga, no doubt I'd need a sword. I could move my right arm almost the entire way without feeling any pain, which surprised me. I didn't think that bullet wounds healed that fast. But then again, I had never been shot, so I decided not to dwell on the matter.

Now, like ships, I knew next to nothing about swords. I knew the names of some, like cutlass and rapier, but I didn't know how to tell them apart. So how was I going to find myself a sword? Easy. I'd choose the ones that I liked best and then I'd ask someone which was best. Seeing as Jack didn't really like me, I'd have to ask Will. Which was fine with me, really. Young Mr. Turner was rather nice to me.

After a few wrong turns, I finally managed to locate the armory. With the ship's swaying, the swords and other various pointy objects looked liked they where likely to fall and hurt someone. That someone being me. Now, I had already been shot twice; I didn't want to get impaled.

Taking off my oversized boots, I placed them on the floor and carefully tiptoed toward the rack of rocking swords. Taking care not to knock the others down, I pulled down a pretty-looking sheathe with an intricate handle sticking out of the end. I didn't know why something so nice was left in the armory, but it was mine now. Making my way back to the door, I slipped on my books.

Looking around the room one last time, I located a belt lying on a table. Picking it up, I tried it on to make sure it fit, and then buckled it around my waist. I readjusted my sash and attached the sheathe onto my right hip. I wasn't sure, but I thought Will was right-handed. Could he teach a lefty?

Arriving on deck, I looked around for Will. Jack was up by the wheel; he glanced at me briefly before looking back to his compass.

"Have you seen Will?" I asked, trampling up the stairs. Jack shook his head, still focused on the compass. He couldn't be _that_ preoccupied with finding Tortuga, could he? Whatever, the pirate wasn't going to help me at all, so I decided to look for Will myself. Sauntering down onto the deck, I began scanning the ropes above me for any sign of the man.

"There you are!"

I whipped around in surprise. Will was coming up from below deck, and seemed glad to see me.

"You where looking for me?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes," Will answered. "I've been meaning to ask you something. How do you know my name?"

"What?" I asked stupidly. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Back in the dungeon you called me Mr. Turner, but I never told you my name. How did you know who I was?" Oh snap. I did. Well, I wasn't about to explain the whole movie thing like I did with Jack, so I decided to use my lie.

"Er… I'm a voodoo priestess of sorts. A psychic, if you will. I can… sense… things… about people. Like I sensed your name." I smiled slightly, giving him a 'please believe me' face.

"Well," Will began, a look of slight skepticism on his face. "That _would_ explain it…"

"Exactly!" I interrupted before he could ask anymore questions. "Oh, my name is Victoria, by the way." How stupid of me to never even introduce myself.

"Nice you meet you, Victoria."

"Can you teach me how to swordfight?" I blurted. Having a pretty sword strapped to my hip wasn't going to do me any good unless I knew how to fight with it; that is, unless I decided to use it as a blunt object and bash people over the head with it.

"Teach you… what?" This time it was Will's turn to be confused. I guess not that many people ask him for sword fighting lessons.

"How to sword fight… I found this sword in the armory, and I don't know how to use it. I mean, I know I look scrawny and stuff, and I know I'm a girl, but if we need to fight with swords and whatnot, I don't really want to be running around hitting people on the head with my sword. Besides, it'll be a really useful talent, and-" I didn't even notice that I was rambling until Will decided to cover my mouth with his hand. Not forcefully, but just to let me know to stop talking. "Oh. Sorry." I grinned sheepishly.

"It's alright. And if you really want to, I suppose I could teach you to fight." I grinned and almost hugged him again. But, wanting to spare Will the embarrassment, I just went into a frenzy of rapid "thankyouthankyouthankyou!"s. Will laughed slightly and told me to stop.

"Here, hold on." Holding up a hand to tell me to stay where I was, he disappeared below deck. I looked around the ship awkwardly and started whistling. It didn't help that I was tone deaf and making the tune up on the spot. It probably sounded like some dying bird.

Will chose that moment to reappear on deck. He was carrying two long sticks that looked suspiciously like broken broom handles. He tossed one to me and then unbuckled his sword and set it on a barrel. I, having the reflexes of a dead cat, slapped the stick away as soon as it was close enough to hit.

"Sorry," I muttered sheepishly, going over any picking up the stick. Mimicking Will, I unbuckled my belt and set it and my sword on a crate.

"It's fine. Now, put your feet like this…"

----------

Will spent _at least_ five hours teaching me to swordfight. What really got me was all the footwork. It was really complicated, but Will was a patient teacher. He seemed genuinely proud when I blocked him. Of course, I never managed to land a blow on him, but I got pretty close once. The sun was in his eyes, though, and he was caught off guard. So I told myself.

"I think we're ready to fight with the swords, now."

"What?" I demanded, dropping my stick. I was getting rather well, but I didn't think I was skilled enough to start fighting with sharpened metal.

"If you two would be so kind as to stop hacking away at each other," Jack shouted loudly, waving his arms around wildly. "You'll notice that we made it to Tortuga."

Will and I looked around, surprised.

"Already?" I asked. It didn't seem like it had been that long; but then again, I had been focusing on the steps that Will was teaching me, and I had lost track of time. I didn't even notice that the sun was going down.

"Yes, yes. If you wouldn't have had your attention focused on Mr. Turner, you would have noticed that." This time it was my turn to blush. I opened my mouth to retort, but Jack cut me off before I could say anything.

"Don't bother trying to win his affection, love. He's a eunuch." I buried my face in my hands, hoping that the two of them wouldn't see how red my face had gotten.

"Shut up," I muttered. "I don't even… grr. I don't like him! 'Sides, he already has a girl." I walked over to the crate my sword was on, and leaned my stick against it. I stayed there for a few minutes, buckling my belt and sword on a slowly as I could. My back was to the two men, so they couldn't see my face.

"I think I should rebind your shoulder. It might get infected if I don't." Will explained, coming up behind me and retrieving his sword. I nodded and sat down on the crate. My arm didn't hurt anymore, but I knew that it needed to be redressed.

"That's odd," Will murmured as soon as he had removed the strips of cloth that had served as a makeshift bandage. "There's no sign of a wound."

"Huh?" I asked, turning to look. Sure enough, there was no sign of a wound except of a small smear of dried blood.

"More psychic powers?" Will inquired. I nodded, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Except, I didn't know about this one…" Suddenly, an idea struck me. Unsheathing my sword, I laid it across my lap and drew my thumb along the blade. I watched in amazement as the cut began to bleed slightly. After a few seconds, the wound began to heal itself. Now, I'm no expert or anything, but after a while of thinking it over, I concluded that maybe since I wasn't supposed to be here, I couldn't really get hurt. Or maybe even die! Now, I wasn't about to go out starting fights or anything, but now at least I knew I couldn't get hurt; well, not for a lasting period of time.

"Come on, you two!" Jack said, lowering a plank of wood down the side of the ship. "We're going on land."

* * *

_Short chapter, I know. But I updated fast! Heh. Don't worry, I'll start working on chapter seven as soon as I post this and then get some lunch._

_DxS Phreak – Me? Like Will? Maybe. Heh. But no, dear Vicky has other pirates on her mind. Good gosh, you should see her when she meets her favorite characters._

_ohbugger7 – Is this soon enough? Hehe. I'm so glad you like it!_

_Captain Ashley – It is? Well, yay then! Of course I'll continue. YAH._


	7. Tales of a pirate town

**Yo ho!  
By: Captain Kisa**

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I don't even own the laptop I'm writing this on.

_Yay, another chapter. Have I told you guys how much fun I am having writing this? Gah, I love it._

_Pst! Guess what! I, like, have a joygasm every time I see that I get a review! Give me joygasms, plzkthx!_

'_zomg ur fic suxxorzz' is not an acceptable review and will be laughed at/ignored._

_Puppy dog eyes don't work on me. Sorry.

* * *

_

"Jack," I whispered as he, Will, and I walked through Tortuga. "Jack!" To gain the pirate's attention, I even tugged on his jacket slightly. It was no use, though; he was giving Will a tour of the town, pointing out every inn or bar and telling him how many women he had done in each one, complete with a brief description of what they did. I could tell Will wasn't really enjoying it. It grossed me out.

"Jaaaack," I whined quietly, wriggling around slightly and pulling on Jack's sleeve.

"What?" he asked, annoyed that I had interrupted his description of a barmaid he met (and slept with) once.

"I er…" Giving Will a distrusting glance, I stood on tiptoe and cupped my hand around my mouth. "I have to pee!" Jack snorted with laughter. "It's not funny!" I resumed standing normally.

"I suggest you find a bush or something than, love." Jack snickered. Will stood, being politely quiet, but I could tell he wanted to know what was going on.

"Fine," I growled. "But Will has to come with me. I don't want to get… kidnapped or anything."

"Don't have to worry about that," Jack teased. "You're not pretty enough for any of the men here to want you." My jaw dropped in horror. Closing my mouth, I glared at Jack and grabbed Will's wrist. After demanding that Jack stay where he was, I set off, towing Will behind me.

"What was that about?" Will asked.

"I have to… take care of bodily needs." Will gave me a confused look before realization hit him.

"Oh," he muttered softly.

As soon as we were a safe distance out of the city, I let go of Will and stood, wondering how on earth I was expected to go to the restroom.

"Um, I'm gonna go over there and take care of my business." I pointed to a random tree and hurried off behind it. Peeking around the side, I noticed Will looking at the tree. His gaze shifted to me as soon as I appeared of behind it. "What are you doing? Don't look! Turn around!" I couldn't see Will's face properly, but I believed that I made him turn a nice shade of red. I waited until I was sure he was turned all the way around before continuing.

When I had finished, I appeared behind Will and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, perv-boy," I teased, grinning. The two of us started back towards Tortuga, with Will apologizing over and over again.

It took us a while to find Jack, as he had seen something shiny and taken off. Or that's what I told Will. The funny thing was that Will didn't doubt it.

As the two of us made our way into the more crowded parts of Tortuga, I was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, noting my discomfort.

"I have haptephobia," I explained, shying away from a group of men passing us. "It means I'm afraid of being touched. I don't mind if I give the person permission to touch me, like a hug or handshake or whatever, but I can't _stand_ strangers bumping into me." Will's expression was a cross between amused and something like 'wtf?'. I grinned sheepishly.

"Weird, I know. I have plenty of other odd fears. Like apotemnophobia – fear of amputees." Will laughed slightly. "It's not funny!" I said, scowling.

"I apologize. It's just that, why are you afraid of the weirdest things?"

"You think I'm weird? Ooh, you should watch _Monk_. I'm so glad I don't have OCD."

Will probably didn't know what OCD was, but that didn't matter. We needed to find Jack so that we could go on with the movie. I was _not_ going to be responsible for a rip in the fabric of time, or whatever would've happened if we didn't continue with the storyline.

"Hey! Dad!" I called loudly, looking around for sign of Jack. "Come on! This is the worst game of hide and seek ever!" I huffed and crossed my arms, stopping in the middle of the road. "Jack Sparrow, I swear-"

"You know Jack Sparrow?" Will and I turned around to see a blond-haired woman wearing too much makeup standing in front of us. I nodded slowly. Giselle looked me up and down with look of disapproval on her face.

"So he's into the young ones now, is he?" she sneered. I looked at Will for a second and than grabbed his hand with my own.

"No. Actually, he's my father. My _husband_," I nudged Will to tell him to play along. "and I were just looking for him. Probably off somewhere with mother, sharing a nice dinner of some sort. They just love each other _so_ much." I shrugged and turned around, still holding Will's hand. "Pretend like you love me," I whispered just loud enough so that he could hear. With that, the two of us set off, leaving Giselle standing there, looking stupid.

I waited until we had turned a corner until I let go of Will's hand.

"Sorry about that," I muttered, embarrassed. Will looked quite sheepish himself. "I didn't know what came over me… I promise it won't happen again."

"Ah! Young William and Victoria!" The two of us looked up, startled, as Jack sauntered towards us, a sopping wet Mr. Gibbs following closely behind. "We were just on our way to get a drink. Care to join us?" I shrugged.

"Sure," I replied.

----------

I really hate taverns in Tortuga. There were way too many crowds for my taste. It was impossible to stand anywhere without someone bumping into you, so I pressed myself against the wall as much as I could. I was _not_ having fun.

The bar seemed to be the least crowded spot in the entire room, so I began to inch slowly along the wall towards and empty barstool. I wasn't that far away for it to begin with, so it didn't take too long to travel across the few feet of wall. When I had finally made it to the stool, I practically had to jump on it to stop it from being whipped away from me, probably to be used to hit someone over the head with.

Unfortunately, the one who was trying to take the stool from me wasn't going to give up just because I was sitting on it. Sure, there where other stools, but that where all occupied by big, burly men, and since I was a small scrawny girl, they'd want my stool. The chair was yanked out from under me, sending me crashing to the ground.

"Whoever stole my stool, I will fuck their damn shit _up_!" I snarled, jumping to my feet and whipping my sword out of it's sheathe. Now, I don't cuss normally, but my butt hurt really badly. Not to mention that I hit my head on the counter on my way down.

"I believe this stool belongs to you, miss." A brown-haired boy who looked about to be in his teens placed my recently stolen stool down in front of me. I noticed an unconscious body a few feet behind him.

"Oh, thanks," I murmured, sheathing my sword and sliding back onto the chair. The man on the stool next to mine fell into an alcohol-induced coma and slid off his stool. The man who had returned my chair hopped onto it without skipping a beat.

"So how long are you staying in Tortuga?" he asked, leaning on the bar. I smiled slightly, amused at him.

"Until tomorrow. I'm going on a hunt for a ghost island and a ship crewed by cursed pirates with my dad and a few friends."

"Really?" He seemed sincerely interested.

"Yes… look, I feel odd talking to you without knowing your name."

"Nathaniel Devereaux."

"Victoria. Can I call you Nat?"

"Nat? I suppose… but only if I get to call you Vicky."

"Sure! … Can I give you a hug?"

"What-" Nathaniel was cut off by me wrapping my arms around him. If you haven't noticed already, I pretty much love hugs. But only when I hug people, not random people coming up and hugging me.

"Sure, I guess I don't mind," Nathaniel commented sarcastically.

"I would've hugged you anyway." I looked back towards the corner that Jack, Will, and Mr. Gibbs were occupying, and noticed a large fat woman rubbing up against Will.

"That your boyfriend?" Nathaniel asked.

"What?" I turned to Nathaniel, wondering what he was talking about. Apparently, he had followed my gaze when I had turned toward Will. "Oh, no. He's just a friend. Dad seems to think he a eunuch. It'd be funny if he really was." Nathaniel laughed.

"So… you're leaving tomorrow…"

"Yeah. We're in Tortuga looking for a crew as crazy as my dad." I shrugged and laid my head down on the counter. As soon as my head went down, a bottle smashed into the wall right where my head had previously been.

"… Can I come?"

"Eh? You want to come?" I gave Nathaniel a look as though I thought him mental. "No! We're going after the _Black Pearl_! You can't come, you'll get killed!"

"What, and like you could hold your own against a crew of cursed men? No offence, but you're… kinda small."

"I'm protected by the gods!" I protested.

"Gods of what?"

"Er… Geico, Triple A, and State Farm! I'm insured by them. I can't die!"

"Well, you can protect me than. I'll guard you for as long as I can, and you can interfere when I'm about to get killed." I gave Nathaniel a long, hard stare.

"No." I stated in a final sort of tone.

"I'm bigger than you; you can't stop me." Nathaniel seemed amused at the fact that I was determined to not let him join Jack's crew.

"… Fine. But don't expect me to save your butt." I snapped. Despite my harsh tone, I smiled slightly. Maybe having him on board wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_LONGEST CHAPTER YET. xD_

_I hope you don't mind that I brought in another character… Show some love for Nathaniel. TIME TO START CHAPTER 8. Oh, and I hope you guys don't mind me updating so quickly. Heh._

_crockergirl – 'Fo sheazy? Wow, I'm honored that you think my story is the best! I pretty much love you!_

_ohbugger7 – OMG, is the duck okay? I feel sorry for it… Er, is this a soon enough update?_

_lenlen46 – Yay, I wrote more. Thanks for reviewing!_


End file.
